Call to the sea
by charmedfan120
Summary: For the past 15 years, Henry Mitchell Jr has felt like an outsider in his family overprotected by his parents as well as constantly moving from school to school.Henry Jr in a final attempt to make friends that won't shut him out sneaks out to a party on Poseidon's Island where a gift is bestowed upon him secrets, wacky adventures, the danger has Henry Jr found true friends?
1. Chapter 1

Call to the sea.

Chapter 1

The year is 2022 and the lives of the Mitchell family has changed a lot since 2007/2008 when Paige and Henry found themselves with three children.

Two girls who are now fifteen twins called Tamora and Kat who powers resemble their aunt Piper but slightly weaker.

Then we have the youngest of the Mitchell siblings Henry Jr Mitchell the only mortal in the family that wasn't born a magical being or been a magical being at any point in his life until this year.

The Mitchell family across 2008 till 2022 have moved all across San Francisco due to heavy demon attacks in fear that they kill Henry Jr or use him to kill the sisters and other Halliwell witches!

Henry Jr is now fourteen and today is another typical day for him to be the new boy at school.

In the Mitchell house, all Mitchell family members are present all apart from Henry who is sat the police station dealing with one of his parolees.

Paige is drinking her second cup of coffee at 9 am in the kitchen while the twins are eating their breakfast.

Then we have Henry Jr who is upstairs in his room getting ready for school.

Henry Jr finishes putting on his black trainers to go with his blue jeans and grey t-shirt then grabs his navy coloured schoolbag before leaving his room and runs down the stairs into the kitchen.

"You're finally ready Jr," Said Paige before taking another sip of coffee out her mug

"Yes, mom is that decaf coffee in the pot or is it normal coffee," Asks Henry Jr

"Normal kid hurry up and drink or you be late," Replies Paige who then takes her attention back to drinking her coffee

"Are you excited for your 1st day at school," Asked Kat

"A bit just another school day," Says Henry Jr as he pours coffee into a mug as well as a muffin from the side

"What a positive outlook on your school day Henry," Spoke Tamora

"It's just a school day that's all I'm saying sis," Said Henry Jr

"Well, you could be a bit more positive Henry think of all the new friends you will make," Replied Tamora

"Look I'm just taking school day by day until I get moved again," Mumbles Henry Jr who finishes off his coffee before leaving the kitchen then the house

"Just leave him Tamora it's the same routine when he starts a new school," Says Kat

"Girls have a nice day at school I have charges to deal with no starting school fires Tamora I mean it," Announced Paige who then orbs out her house


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Henry Jr set off for school it took fifteen minutes to arrive at his new high school called 'Moonlight High' which was built 25 years ago.

Moonlight High has 4 floors the bottom catered for technology lessons, as well as several computer rooms for teachers as well as students use.

Then on the 1st floor, you have maths, religious, science classrooms while 2nd and third floor have science classroom English classrooms are stationed on the 2nd floor where modern languages lie.

While the 3rd floor has science classrooms along with art classrooms, performing arts.

Then finally on the 4th floor, we have the school library which takes up the entire floor and holds a countless number of books.

Henry Jr arrives at the double doors and hears a whistle being blown indicating that school has begun and all students must make their way to their tutors.

Over a hundred students who run through the double doors to get to their tutors.

While Henry Jr and a few other students walk casually into school.

* * *

Henry Jr found the 1st three lessons of the day to be difficult and kept to himself because most of the people in his class are loud obnoxious as well as destructive.

Lunchtime has arrived and Henry Jr made his way up to 4th-floor Library and sneaks in his packed lunch in his school bag.

Henry Jr is sitting at the furthest table in the library keeping away from people eating his lunch while reading one of his books.

Henry Jr is surprised when two boys each very different looking one wearing shorts and a black t-shirt with trainers and the other a jumper with jeans approach him.

"Are these seats taken," Asked the boy wearing the shorts

"What, no the seats aren't taken," Replies Henry Jr who watches as the two boys sit around the table

"Hi, I'm Brendan Walters and this is my friend Joshua Danes," Spoke Brendan the boy wearing the shorts introducing himself and Joshua to Henry Jr

"Nice to meet you, Brendan and Josh," Said Henry Jr

"Aren't you going to tell us your name or do we have to give you one," Says Joshua

"Henry Mitchell," Speaks Henry Jr

"New boy I guess when did you move to this part of San Francisco," Asks Brendan

"About a week ago am I that transparent," Replied Henry Jr

"No, we don't really get students transferring here," Joshua explains

"So, Henry what are your hobbies and interests, aside from reading," Questions Brendan

"Nothing, really I sorry I must seem very boring to you," Speaks Henry Jr

"Not at all," Said Brendan before the three can say anymore a tall blond girl with blue eyes drops a piece of paper on their table and the boys look up to her

"Sunny, what this," Asks Brendan and Josh

"I'm having a party this Friday, after school on Poseidon's Island you should come even you new kid," Sunny informs before leaving

"I guess we have something to do on Friday," Said Joshua

"I hope you have a good time guys," Mumbled Henry Jr

"What you're going with us," Says Joshua

"No, no I can't parties aren't really my thing," Said Henry Jr

"You, don't have a choice Henry we meet at the dock after school you're one of us," Replies Brendan


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Friday soon arrives and Henry Jr finds himself a part of a trio of friends who keep themselves to themselves and don't really care about being popular and it doesn't appeal to them in the slightest.

The entire Mitchell family is present at the Mitchell house the twins, Paige and Henry are downstairs fighting some demons while Henry Jr was sent upstairs to his room until the demon attack is over.

Which was fast when Paige orbs the remaining demons hearts out their chest and Tamora blows the hearts up to prevent these demons from reforming because as long as the heart is in tacked with these demons they can reform.

"Kiddo you can come down now," Henry shouts while walking towards the second hallway and stops at the stairs

"Okay dad," Shouts Henry Jr back downstairs and leaves his room then walks down the stairs into the living room with his father following

"We never really got a chance to ask you, girls and Henry, how was school," Asks Paige

"School was good Tamora knocked out 4 boys in a row," Kat blurted out

"You, really did that Tamora," Asked Henry Jr

"It was actually 5 but it wasn't my fault they started a rumor about Kat so I did what any sister would do," Said Tamora

"Break five boys noises and 3 of their jaws is serious and you can't support your actions because they started horrible rumors about Kat," Scolds Henry

"What would you do dad," Questions Kat

"It doesn't matter what I would do," Replies Henry

"That because you would have done the same thing," Speaks Tamora

"Enough it was still wrong Tamora you're grounded for the fight," Says Paige

"Mom, Dad can I ask you a question," Said Henry Jr

"Sure thing Henry," Spoke Paige

"There this party tonight and I've been invited with two friends can I go please," Asks Henry Jr

"A party where" Henry instantly asks

"On Poseidon's Island," Says Henry Jr

"Out of the question Henry there no way you're going to a party on an Island," Henry declared

"But Dad, you let Kat and Tamora go to parties all over San Francisco why can't I go to a party that is just off the shore," Whines Henry Jr

"HENRY, this is not up for discussion kid Kat and Tamora have powers to fight if demons show up and can orb away if things get too heated you can't," Shouts Henry

"I never asked to go to any other party before or anything similar why can't you look back the risk of demons attacking and let me go," Snaps Henry Jr

"Both of you calm down I agree with your father Henry room," Spoke Paige loudly and makes a gesture causing Henry Jr to be orbed into his bedroom

* * *

After the argument between father and son Paige and the twins leave for Magic School to teach new Whitelighter-witches their Whitelighter abilities and would be out for a few hours.

Henry Jr is up in his room lying on his bed with music blaring out from his TV when his mobile vibrates and lets out the default ring tone.

Henry Jr looks down at his mobile and sees the caller id which is Joshua's number.

"Hey, Henry where are you the party tonight," Asked Joshua

"I know I'm sorry but I'm stuck up here in my room for arguing with my parents," Henry Jr explains

"Is that all Henry just because you been sent up to your room doesn't mean you can't go to the party," Replies Joshua

"I just said I've been sent to my room I can't leave the house the moment I go down stairs my Dad will just send me up," Says Henry Jr slightly frustrated with Joshua

"Henry is your bedroom window unlocked yes or no," Questioned Joshua

"Open why," Spoke Henry Jr curious to why Joshua asked

"Good climb out your window and meet me and Brendan on at the pier in 5," Joshua instructed

"Climb out my window why didn't I think of that," Mutters Henry Jr

"You're a good boy that's why now move it," Said Joshua

"Thanks Joshua," Spoke Henry Jr who then ends the call then putting on some jeans, trainers, a t-shirt and finally a blue bomber jacket then puts his phone in his pocket before he quickly but steadily exits his room through the window and scales down to the ground and is careful to make any more noise or be in view of windows as he sneaked off to the pier


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Henry Jr was successful in sneaking out the Mitchell house and off the grounds.

Henry Jr walks over to the pier where he meets his two friends Brendan and Joshua who waits for Henry Jr to get on board the boat before starting the boat engine and sets sail to Poseidon's Islands.

Brendan is sat next to Joshua closely at peace the cold ear doesn't bother him due to his grey hoodie and black joggers keeping him warm.

"You, guys did say that you know how to drive this thing right," Asks Henry Jr

"Yes, Henry we do now stop worrying we will be at Poseidon's Island in a couple of minutes," Replies Joshua

"I'm not worrying I just don't like water and being out on sea with friends I only met a few days ago," Said Henry Jr

"Just relax Henry we promise tonight will be funny," Says Brendan

"Fine, just how long do we have to stay on the island it's already 7," Spoke Henry Jr

"Just a few hours and shut up if you don't have anything positive to say," Snaps Joshua

* * *

Joshua, Brendan, and Henry Jr arrives at Poseidon's Island where they got off the boat just near shore and is able to secure the boat in place by a long rope around a tree.

The three friends walk off the beach area of Poseidon's Island and walk into the jungle area where the party is meant to be stationed.

"Where is everyone Sunny and everyone else should be here," Said Brendan

"I have no idea guys we could be a little early," Says Henry Jr

"No, the invitation said 10 past 7 and it's quarter past now so they should be here," Replies Joshua

"Well, clearly they aren't here so what should we do now," Asked Brendan before the two other boys could reply they see Sunny and two boys run from behind some trees near the beach and run to onto the boat then untie the rope keeping the boat in that one spot

"Hey, Sunny what are you doing with our boat," Shouts Joshua as he runs back to the beach with Brendan and Henry Jr following him

"Claiming it have a nice time on the island," Chuckles Sunny

"You, can't do this leave us stranded on a island with no way of getting back," Shouted Brendan

"There always swimming," Jokes one of the boys on the boat with her before they set off leaving Henry Jr, Brendan, and Joshua alone on the island

* * *

A hour has passed since the boys have been marooned on the island just the three of them.

The friends tried calling and text to get help but there was no signal on the beach and the night has only got colder.

Tired of shivering the wind blowing sand in their faces Joshua stands on his own two feet and turns to look at his friends.

"We have to look for a better place to crash the night it looks like it's going to rain," Joshua announces

"Where do we suggests we go," Questions Brendan

"I don't know higher ground," Says Joshua

"And what good will that do we will still be exposed to the elements," Snaps Henry Jr

"Have you got any better ideas," Shouts Brendan

"No, but I'm not thinking up stupid ideas," Replies Henry Jr

"Either help us find higher grounds or stay here by yourself," Snapped Joshua who starts walking off the beach to seek higher ground with Brendan when rain like Joshua suspected arrives in one sweep

"Ugh, fine I'm coming too," Said Henry Jr who quickly gets onto his own two feet and follows them

Finding suitable higher ground proves to be difficult with the rain turning the ground into mud.

The entire time from being left marooned on the island with Brendan and Joshua, Henry Jr thought to himself to call Paige or the twins and have them orb him home.

But Henry Jr quickly dismissed those thoughts he would prove to them to himself that he could handle getting off this island by himself and without their magic.

* * *

While the boys are looking for higher ground back at the Mitchell house Henry is screaming for his daughters and wife to return home and they finally do in a spiral of blue and white orbs.

"Henry what happened why have you been shouting for us to return," Demands Paige who had to end the class early

"It's Henry he gone," Henry blurts out

"What do you mean our son is gone," Asks Paige

"He not in his room or anywhere in the house I called the girl's parents who was supposed to be having a party they said there no such party and I have no idea where he is," Henry explains

"Oh, my god have you tried his mobile Dad," Asked Kat

"Yes, but his phone unavailable," Replies Henry

"Girls get me a map and a crystal now," Orders Paige and her daughters obey without hesitation

* * *

Little would the Mitchell or the boys know what would happen this night the magic that would be released on the island!

While looking for suitable higher ground the boys come across a small waterfall and attempt to walk across the rocks at the top furthest from the falling water.

Brendan and Joshua are able to cross the waterfall to the other side and when it comes to Henry Jr turn Henry Jr hesitates and when he makes a move onto the wet rock he goes for another before jumping off the rocky top part of the waterfall and lands in front of his friends but as quickly as he jumps off the waterfall he falls through a large hole that was covered by branches and mood!

"GUYS," Screams Henry Jr as he falls down the hole

"HENRY," Shouts Brendan and Joshua upon seeing their friend fall down the hole Henry slides down the hole fast and lands hard on solid ground receiving multiple scratches and cuts from the fall

"Ow," Whimpered Henry Jr as he tries to sit up and examine himself

"Henry are you okay," Brendan calls out hoping to get answer but nothing for 2 minutes

"I'm okay I think," Henry Jr shouts back up

"Do you think you can climb back up through the hole," Asked Joshua

"No, sorry but this place is amazing there a pool filled with water and markings on the walls of this place if only you could see," Speaks Henry Jr

"There a pool down there," Says Brendan who then walks over to the hole and jumps down falling into the same sea caves as Henry Jr just did

"What are you doing down here Brendan now we both stuck," Snaps Henry Jr

"You're right there is a pool and look tidal rings," Brendan pointed out

"So" Replies Henry Jr

"So it's connected to the ocean we not trapped," Says Brendan

"Is everything okay down there guys," Shouted Joshua but hears no reply worried for his friends safety he jumps down the hole and lands with a loud thump in front of the two other boys

"JOSHUA" Said Henry Jr and Brendan

"This play is cool look at the walls there tridents in engraved most walls," Joshua can't help but talk about

"Back to the tidal rings," Spoke Henry Jr

"We can't sleep through the night here we have to swim out through here and hope that coast guards will spot us," Brendan explains

"Let's get this over with then," Said Henry Jr and the three then enter the pool just as the full moon reaches overhead of the sea caves the boys suddenly find the pool of water begin to warm up and bubble and engraved tridents shine a bright blue light that shines bright on the boys who are trapped in awe until the moon passes by the sea caves and everything returns to normal

* * *

While the boys were in the sea caves Paige found it impossible to scry for Henry Jr.

But after the full moon passed the boys swam through the pool and into the open ocean and swims long and far up to the surface where they catch the attention of the coast guards who help them get back to shore and inform their parents of their whereabouts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The coast guards delivered the boys back to shore where they parents were forced to collect them from the beach.

The boys each have a towel of their own to dry themselves.

We all don't need to guess that the boys' parents are furious with the boys' actions to sneak off and ride a boat all the way to Poseidon's island when they told them that they weren't allowed!

One by one the boys' parents came to collect their child first being Brendon Walters.

Brendon is horrified to see his mother's car pull up and his mother exit slamming the car door in rage.

"Brendon Walters, where have you been," Shouts Ms Walters

"Oh, busted," Snickers Joshua and Henry Jr

"Enjoy it while it lasts I see another car pulling up," Replies Brendon before pointing to a second car pulling up near the beach

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself young man," Snaps Ms Walters when she reaches the boys as well as the coast guards

"Mom I can explain," Said Brendon

"Really then go right ahead Brendon," Shouts Ms Walters

"We got invited to a party on Poseidon Island that turned out to be a prank and our prankers Sunny and her friends stole our boat," Brendon spoke explaining how they got stranded but leaving out the sea caves they found

"You shouldn't have left in the first place come on we're leaving," Said Ms Walters as she dragged Brendon to her car before they both got in and Ms Walters drove away from the beach

* * *

Then not long after Brendon and Ms Walters left the beach Joshua's older sister Lydia who is 22 years of age exits her car and runs up to her brother, Henry Jr and the coast guards.

Lydia is raging inside furious like a fire buring down a house angry.

"Joshua, thank god you're okay," Asks Lyida when she reaches her younger brother

"I'm fine now thanks to the coast guards," Replies Joshua

"Oh, sorry thank for finding them I can't begin to say how greatful I am," Says Lydia to the coast guards

"No, problem miss but in future boys avoid going to parties out on the see," Said a officer

"I can insure that Joshua we're leaving and we get home we need to talk about going on a boat to go all the way to Poseidon's Island," Speaks Lydia who began to walk all the way back to her car with Joshua following but Joshua as he walks off tells Henry Jr they see each other tomorrow if they're lucky Henry Jr's parents are the last to arrive and they quickly thank the coast guards before returning home with Henry Jr to disipline him in the morning because they all to tired to do it tonight


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The following morning after being picked up at the beach by his parents and the twins.

Henry Jr is sat down on a couch to himself facing opposite his parents and his two older sisters Kat and Tamora.

Henry Jr is looking down at his knees while his parents just stare at him disapointed.

"What were you thinking taking a boat off shore to Poseidon Island," Shouts Paige

"I was thinking about having fun," Mumbles Henry Jr

"Fun, swimming off to an island off shore putting yourself in danger is fun demons, warlocks, evil witches could have been there," Scolds Henry

"They weren't any demons and I didn't call you because I wanted to handle things on my own," Replies Henry Jr

"You wouldn't have had to handle things on your own if you stayed in your room," Commented Tamora

"So is that what my life is going to be for now on anything I want to attemp experiment I don't I just go upstairs to my room and avoid taking risks and doing things for myself," Shouts Henry Jr

"We're not saying that Henry," Says Kat

"Then what are you saying," Snaps Henry Jr

"Henry you're mortal you have no powers pulling stunts like this can get you killed you have no idea what we do if you die," Paige snaps

"Well I'd rather die to have lived a life of adventure and fun than live countless years of misery," Spoke Henry Jr before he storms out the Mitchell house

* * *

While Henry Jr has just stormed out of his house over at Joshua's house.

We have his sister Lydia and Joshua sat down in the living room.

Unlike the Mitchell household, the Danes household is a lot quieter.

Lydia and Josh are sat down on opposite couches each on their mobile phones until Josh decieds the silence has gone on too long.

"Can we talk now,"? Asks Josh

"I suppose so what do you want to talk about brother how you scared me half to death when you snuck off to a bloody island," Replies Lydia

"I get it I shouldn't have gone but we just wanted to go to one great party in our school life," Said Josh

"Then why didn't you ask me in the first place," Asked Lydia

"I thought you would say no," Said Josh

"I might have said no Josh but it's respectful to ask me," Says Lydia before the siblings can finish their conversation there a knock on the door and Josh goes to answer it to see Henry Jr standing there

"Henry, what are you doing here," Questions Josh

"I really need to talk to you," Replies Henry Jr

"Can Henry come in,"? Asks Josh to his older sister

"Ugh, I suspose so I'm going to work in a minute," Spoke Lydia then Henry Jr enters Josh's house

After Josh's sister Lydia leaves the house Josh texts Brendon asking him to sneak out and come over to his house.

* * *

As soon as Brendon arrives at Josh's house the three decide to leave for the beach to enjoy the son.

Sitting on the golden warm sand was amazing for the boys the beach although packed with people was peaceful.

"This is just what I needed," Said Henry Jr

"So what happened earlier today," Asks Brendon

"My parents happened," Replies Henry Jr

"Let me guess they shouted at you calling you irresponsible and inmature," Says Josh

"Yes, but they were acting there normal overprotective selves and it killing me," Spoke Henry Jr

"Overprotective why do you say that" Asks Brendon

"Because that what they are its like I'm a prisoner fighting to be free," Said Henry Jr

"I know what will cheer you up," Announced Josh

"What," Questions Henry Jr

"A swim," Replied Josh as he pulls Henry Jr to his feet then Brendon before walking to shore with his friends

"See you under the sea," Says Henry Jr then three boys run into the water before diving straight under water and within seconds they transform into creatures only thought to exist in myths mermen upon seeing each other as mermen the three resurface a few miles away from the beach

"What the hell has happened to us"? Demands Josh

"Well, I'm no expert but I think we're mermen," Spoke Brendon

"But how"? Asks Josh

"Magic," Replied Henry Jr

"What that's impossible," Snaps Brendon

"You, have no idea how wrong you are," Replies Henry Jr


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Josh, Brendon and Henry Jr find themselves transformed into mythical creatures known as mermen.

To avoid them being exposed the three made a quick second decision to dive underwater and swim as fast they can struggle at first to swim at high speeds. But quickly adapt and are able to swim just a few meters away from the beach before resurfacing.

"As much as I enjoy swimming I never intended to become part boy part fish," Josh commented.

"What I don't get is how is this even possible," Brendon said.

"Magic," Henry spoke angering his friend.

"Magic doesn't exist how old are you five," Josh snaps.

"Josh look around we're goddam mermen and magic is real it's the only possible way trust me, I'm related to witches," Henry says.

"Related to witches we have to fix this," Josh replies.

"Wait, fix this we don't know how this happened it could be permanent and we don't even know what else we got and how this works," Brendon points out.

"We have to do something for starts we need to figure out how we get our legs back," Josh said.

"If us touching water turned us into mermen would us being on land and dry turn us back,"? Henry Jr suggested.

"I guess we could give it a try and hope for the best," Brendon replies.

"We should head over to that cave we're fell into and maybe we could find out what happened from there," Josh suggests.

"Agreed," Both Henry Jr and Brendon say in unison before the three dive back underwater and swim back to Poseidon Island where they soon find the sea cave they swam through the night before and resurface in there.

* * *

The three boys lifted them selfs up onto the rock surrounding the pool of water. The three had to wait a whole fifteen minutes for their tales to dry before their legs were returned to them. During the fifteen minutes, it took for their tails to dry Henry Jr explained as much as possible about his family link to magic and their duty even though it violates his parents' most important rule not to tell anyone outside their family about magic! The three are now able to stand on there own two feet find themselves attempting to examine the sea cave.

"These symbols all seem to be related to the sea and maybe sea Gods like Poseidon and Neptune" Brendon commented.

"Aren't Neptune and Poseidon the same God but different names"? Henry Jr asks.

"I'm not sure but what I don't get is why this happened to us and what makes this cave so special it could turn into mermen," Josh said.

"I have no idea if only I had access to the Book of Shadows at Aunt Piper's or the Mitchell Book of Shadows but I'm not allowed anywhere them," Henry Jr tells his friends.

"These Book of Shadows they hold spells, potions etc. right"? Brendon asked.

"Yes, but as one of the only few mortals and the baby of the Mitchell family I'm forbidden to know anything of Mitchell/Halliwell legacy" Henry Jr replied.

"Your family loves pushing you away don't they," Josh says.

"You're telling me, and no matter how hard I try and do my own thing have one little inch of freedom they shackle me," Henry Jr told his friends venting some of his emotions out.

"Wel, you're free with us and until we can figure everything out no one can know we're mermen," Brendon said.

"Agreed," Both of Henry Jr and Josh replied.

"Let's head back to the beach," Henry Jr spoke.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

The three friends arrive back at the beach and manage to hide from others until they dry and their legs return. After that, the three friends say goodbye because they don't when Henry Jr's family is come looking for him. Henry Jr told them that he going to try and get access to one of the Book of Shadows in his family and maybe that will explain things. Henry Jr returns to his house and is surprised to see no sign of his parents he thinks he's lucky. But that though ends when he sees his two older sisters sat down in the living room and they notice his presence.

"Where did you go,"? Asks Tamora well asking is a relative term.

"Out," Replied Henry Jr.

"I know you went out but were," Says Tamora.

"I don't have to tell you," Spoke Henry Jr sick of being treated like a baby from his sisters and parents. Before Tamora can reply Kat buts in.

"Jr, we were scared where you went after you ran off here," Said Kat is the peacemaker between her twin sister and younger brother.

"I know but what you guys don't get is that you're suffocating is not to be trusted by your own family," Says Henry Jr.

"We could trust you if you didn't run off at the slightest telling off or go in a mood for no reason," Snapped Tamora.

"No reason no bloody reason I get no privacy nothing" Yells Henry Jr.

"Stop being overdramatic," Said Tamora feeling frustrated. Henry Jr just storms up to his room. Henry Jr thought he has to try and borrow the Book of Shadows tonight when everyone is asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Later that night Henry Jr sneaked out of his bedroom. And made his way to the attic where the Mitchell family keep their family Book of Shadows. Once in the attic, Henry Jr walks over to his family Book of Shadows (BOS) and opens it and begins his search for anything that could explain what happened to him and his new possible friends. Henry Jr couldn't find anything apart from a small entry on the Mermaid species. This is pointless Henry Jr thought to himself before slamming the book shut. And sneaking back into his room. The following Sunday morning. Henry Jr sent an email to Brendon and Josh through their school emails. He has no doubt that they would check his text messages and calls. And since this is a new school email they won't know about the messages for now at least. Josh and Brendon replied to Henry Jr's email telling they talk in more detail at school tomorrow.

On Monday, Henry Jr, Josh and Brendon met up at the break after their first lesson. The three boys meet up near an empty part of the schoolyard.

"Could you find anything?" Asks Josh.

"Sorry, no there was nothing in my Mother's spellbook. I would try my Aunts. But I'm grounded I have to go straight home from school home no detours." Said Henry Jr.

"Great, so we have nothing to go on." Says Josh.

"I guess we could do some research on mythology." Suggested Brendon.

"To the library." Said Henry Jr.

* * *

Henry Jr, Brendon and Josh arrive at the library, where they find a small table and start to their research.

"Why did we think we would find something here?" Asked Brendon.

"Because we're idiots." Replies Josh.

"No, its because there is a mythology section and we naively thought it would actually have answers for us." Spoke Henry Jr.

"Right, we need to get answers from somewhere but where?" Asks Brendon.

"I have no idea. The one good thing that has happened to me, I have no idea how to control or how it even works." Complained Henry Jr.

"First, what happened to us and second do you guys fancy going swimming after school?" Questioned Josh.

"You guys can. I'm grounded remember." Henry Jr reminds his friends.

"You can't get into any more trouble right now Henry. But that doesn't stop us from going for a swim and maybe we can test out a few things and you can continue doing the research." Speaks Brendon.

"Enjoy," Says Henry Jr.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

 **Names in bold and writing in bold are text/email messages.**

* * *

Chapter 10.

After school ends, Henry Jr was picked up by Henry Sr. While Josh and Brendon decided to go over to the beach. Once at the local beach. The two teens try and avoid other people there and fluids.

"Can you believe this is what our lives are like now?" Asks Josh. Brendon shakes his head.

"I know I had dreams of being a fireman, a doctor and a power ranger." Answered Brendon it's true being transformed into some merman hybrid is something he never expected or something he thought possible. Brendon still isn't sure how he feels about being a merman. The idea of swimming potentially with ease through the entire ocean is fantastic. But again would he be able to handle the pressure of keeping it hidden?

"You know I still think one of the things. We need to test is our limits how far we can swim? For how long can we breathe underwater? What speed we can travel at?" Said Josh.

"I guess so on the way here. I was kind of excited. But now I'm scared what if the consequences for what we are now could get us hurt or killed?" Pointed out by Brendon.

"For starters, we don't know how long this will last. And life is short this could either last forever or for five minutes. We just don't know its one of our problems. However, we only get one shot at life and I'm not going to waste it." Spoke Josh. Josh then runs towards the sea and dives in.

"Wait for me," Shouts Brendon who then follows after Josh.

Only a mere few seconds upon diving into the sea underwater. Josh and Brendon's legs are replaced with blue tails. The two discover that it feels different swimming with a tail. Than it does with your legs. Not just physically but emotionally. Your legs which so many people even everyone at times takes for granted are replaced with something that feels so strange. The two couldn't help but feel the strong strength of their new tails. The water that is usually freezing when you first dive in is actually a tad bit warmer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Henry Jr has arrived home with his Dad. Is now upstairs in his room searching mermaid mythology and legends. Henry Jr records bits and pieces of information down on a small notebook. Henry Jr has no Idea what he's looking for. At first, he thought he should try and learn the basics of what myths and legends have in common. When it comes to the mermen species.

"So little information that makes sense." Says, Henry Jr. Henry Jr decides to stop researching for an hour or two. So he shuts down his computer and watches some TV. There was nothing special on TV. So Henry Jr settled watching reruns of Buffy the vampire slayer (Btvs). When it came to Btvs, Henry Jr identified more with Dawn than any other character. He can understand the pressure of having someone like Buffy a slayer like your older sister. Someone who is idolised and respected someone who can be considered the best player and Dawn finds himself living behind her sister's shadow.

After watching a couple of BtVS episodes. Henry Jr returns to his research. Henry Jr decides to take his research in a different. Henry Jr starts searching for information on Poseidon's island. Henry Jr discovers upon searching for info about Poseidon's Island that there are over hundreds of results. Henry Jr only spends three hours doing research before turning to bed.

* * *

The following school morning, Henry Jr got up at 4 am. So it would be easier to get ready for school without the risk of his new secret being revealed. Henry Jr quietly made his way over to the bathroom cupboard where he takes out a few towels. Afterwards, Henry Jr made his way to the bathroom. Once there Henry Jr lays one of the towels in front of the bath on the floor. While he places the second towel on top of the closed toilet lid. Then he puts the plug in the hole and turns the hot water tap on. And adds a small amount of bubble bath. Finally, Henry Jr gets into the bath and quickly lies down. Not wanting to transform standing up bound to fall. Only a few seconds later after sitting down in the bath does Henry Jr's tail manifest. Henry Jr sighs not sure how long he'll be able to keep this a secret. He doesn't want the twins or his parents on his back for this happening all he has to do is keep his secret and find a solution fast. Trying to relax Henry Jr allows his mind to drift off to imaginary land. In his imaginary land, he is in a large palace sat on his throne in the throne room. Henry Jr is wearing a suit of armour fit for a king. In his imaginary land. He is the ruler of everything and has brought peace something no one in his family has been capable of it. By the time Henry Jr comes out of his imaginary land. He realises the bath is about to overflow. Henry Jr tries to reach for the taps with one of his hands. But soon finds out that having a tail could make somethings more difficult than they use to be. Henry Jr sighs in frustration. Still trying to reach the hot water tap holding out one of his hands. Suddenly the hot water tap turns off by itself.

"Oh, my God." Said Henry Jr in shock. Henry Jr then manages to eventually succeed in taking out the plug. At half four the bath was now fully empty. Then Henry Jr uses one of the two towels to dry himself. Once completely dry, Henry Jr's legs return. It took twenty minutes for Henry Jr to change into blue jeans, a white t-shirt and trainers. And still carefully makes his way to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Henry Jr carefully pours himself a glass of orange juice and picks up a straw to use to drink his orange juice. After his finishing his drink. Henry Jr starts emailing his friends through a new secret email address he recently created which he hopes won't be discovered.

 **Henry Jr: Hi.**

 **Josh: Why are yu up? Especially at this time.**

 **Henry Jr: I had to get up early to get a bath.**

 **Brendon: Well, we've found out some exciting things about our new abilities. We need to talk about.**

 **Henry Jr: Great we'll talk about them later. Right now, guys, I found bits and pieces. But I have no idea if any of it relates to us.**

 **Josh: Just bring all that you found.**

 **Henry Jr: Alright will do.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

The time for school soon arrived. Henry Jr managed to meet up with his friends around 20 minutes before school started. Henry Jr takes with him the bits of info. He has collected with him hiding it in his bag. The three are sat on a wooden bench in a discrete part of the school grounds sitting inside the bike shelter in a far corner.

"Great you're here." Said Brendon.

"Sorry, I missed the bus." Apologised Henry Jr.

"It's alright did you bring the stuff?" Asks Josh.

"Yep, it's not really a lot but maybe you can find something that makes sense." Says Henry Jr. Before handing over a small notepad to Brendon and Josh.

"There a lot more information on Mermaids than there is that of Mermen." Commented Brendon.

"Nothing really just mentions how they are creatures belonging to see. But a lot less is known about them, unlike their counterparts. But I can't believe I forgot this Poseidon's Island was once called Loki's Island." Speaks Brendon.

"So," Replied Henry Jr.

"Loki is the Norse God of Mischief the island has been named after two gods. I remember when I was little and my grandpa was looking after to me, he used to read me bedtime stories about a magical island that granted wishes. Every time he and his best friend visited on a special night. Another one of their wishes would be granted." Recalls Josh.

"Is that all he told you what kind of wishes did the island grant and did it have something to do with the sea pool?" Asked Brendon.

"I can't remember exactly. But I think he wrote it all down in some journal and said it was our special fairytale." Answered Josh.

"You must have it didn't your grandpa leave you a bunch of things behind after he died. Says Brendon.

"I think so there would be back in the spare room. Where we keep all our decorations etc." Replied Josh.

"Look let's just focus on the school day." Spoke Brendon.

"Agreed." Replies the two other boys.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

During school, the boys couldn't help. But be cautious and paranoid they kept to themselves. And focused on getting through the school day as quickly as possible. During their break, the boys are sitting down at a small white wooden circular table swapping candy.

"Today isn't going fast enough." Complained Brendon.

"Sunny's life is not going fast enough." Said Josh before planting a kiss on Brendon's lips.

"How I want Sunny to be humiliated to be laughed at. To feel how we felt." Says Henry Jr with anger burning deep within him. The water fountain near Sunny starts to make a peculiar and odd sound. But Sunny appears to be oblivious to it. All Sunny is concerned about is showing her new cellphone off. Suddenly the water fountain cracks and a powerful burst of water emerges the water, however, seems to have a mind of its own.

"What the hell make it stop." Screams Sunny as the water rains down on her. Sunny runs away from the broken water fountain. But water just follows her soaking her even more. Her new cell phone also becomes soaked everyone in the sports cafe area is shocked and jump to their feet in confusion.

"Awh this is too good to be actually happening." Laughs Josh.

"It will teach her to not boast about her new cell phone. God, she gets a new one every three months and they are normally the latest models. I have to scrape all my money for a dozen years to get the kind of models she can get just by asking her daddy." Spoke Brendon and by his just mere annoyance, the cell phone in one of Sunny's hands starts to give off electrical sparks. Out of fear Sunny throws the phone across the long and wide floor. The phone then simply lets out a few more sparks of electricity before combusting! Students start to pull out their cell phones.

"This is bad whatever is causing this has to be us. We have to stop." Said Henry Jr.

"But how?" Asked Brendon. By asking this question and Henry Jr stating the obvious the water spewing from the broken fountain returns to normal. However, the smoke from the destroyed cell phone triggers the school's fire alarm.

* * *

Students were sent home early because of what happened to Sunny. The school insisted they would find out what caused the issue with the water fountain and have it dealt with it as soon as possible. The three boys walk out of school together.

"What did you learn about these new abilities?" Asked Henry Jr in a whisper.

"We'll show you at the beach." Responds Brendon.

"I don't know I am still grounded." Says Henry Jr.

"Screw being grounded earlier we discovered that tails and swimming underwater are not all abilities we have." Spoke Josh.

"Besides we need to learn control and do some form of practice before we even think about returning to school." Said Brendon.

"Fine, I guess you guys are right and my Mom and Dad are still working late again." Replies Henry Jr.

"So here the plan first thing first we drop our bags at my place before going for a swim at the beach. My sister will still be working at the bank." Says Josh.

"Sounds good to me." Commented Brendon.

* * *

It wasn't a long walk from the school to Josh's house. The three boys just drop their bags onto Josh's bed before leaving his house and running over to the beach. The boys find apart of the beach that is deserted which was actually easier than they thought considering most people would be either at work or school.

"Guys, I'm nervous. I know we swam once in our tails. But I haven't done it since. I don't even know if salt in the water irritates my eyes anymore." Confessed Henry Jr.

"It's okay to be nervous Henry, it was terrifying transforming and swimming in the open sea a second time. But the moment you go under the surface everything changes." Speaks Brendon.

"We learned a few things we swam for twenty - minutes without needing to take a second breath. And that our bodies adapt quickly to the temperature of the ocean. Than they did before we had tails." Explained Josh.

"Might have well give it ago after all. Who knows how long this adventure is going to last." Mumbled Henry Jr. Then Henry Jr takes a deep breath trying to compose his thoughts before the three-run towards the sea and quickly dive under. Just as before only a mere few seconds later their legs are replaced with shiny blue tails. As Henry Jr opens his eyes his nervousness vanishes and is surprised to have no irritation from the salt in the water. The cold that makes your spine shiver only lasts a mere two seconds before your body and the ocean's temperature match making your body completely at ease. Henry Jr smiles at his friends. They smile back they recognise the feelings Henry Jr has. Josh points a finger towards a small coral reef. The sight of the coral reef was beautiful in all kinds of colours entwined together in a beautiful pattern. Understanding Josh the other two boys nod at Josh and then the three swim towards the coral reef wanting to explore that part of the ocean. Time soon flew by and when the boys resurfaced and returned to land and managed to dry themselves to regain human form. Josh looks at his watch before speaking.

"We were underwater for over almost an hour and we didn't need to come up for air." Comments Josh.

"That's amazing it I felt like I had all the oxygen in the world." Replied Henry Jr.

"And the speed I think we could race sharks and win." Said Brendon.

"As much as I enjoyed swimming. We do need to head back to my place. We need to find my grandpa's old storybook. And try and least figure out what powers we have and how to control them." Speaks Josh.

"If we can find the old storybook and figure out how to control these powers of ours. We can go swimming a lot more and not have to worry about being exposed." Spoke Henry Jr.

"Not only that but we can also have all kinds of fun with our new powers." Replies Brendon.

"Magic has rules witches can't abuse their powers or use them for personal gain." Said Henry Jr.

"Whoa hold it. Henry, we are not witches remember we are mermen. So what we do with our powers is our business we can have a little fun." Says Josh.

"But at the same time we will balance having fun and not getting exposed, after all, I don't know about you but I don't want to be trapped in a tank with people watching me twenty-four seven." Commented Brendon knowing they still had to be cautious to a certain extent.

* * *

Once back at Josh's place, the boys quickly get started. Josh showed Brendon and Henry Jr to the spare room. Where some of his grandpa's belongings and holiday decorations etc are kept. When the boys first enter the spare room the three take in the cluttered sight. Josh is, however, use to how little leg space there is in the spare room.

"Bloody hell this room is miles messier than mine." Spoke Henry Jr.

"We haven't really got to sorting everything out." Replied Josh.

"I can tell." Responds Henry Jr in a sarcastic manner.

"Shut up let's just find the old storybook. Do you remember what it looked like?" Asks Brendon.

"Journal size it navy coloured leather bound. Looks rather worn out he must have spilt a dozen coffees on it over the years. It was written in his point of view" Answered Josh. Brendon and Henry Jr nod and then the three begin their search looking through draws and cardboard boxes. The search went on for over almost two hours until finally.

"Guys, I think I found it." Declared Brendon coming into the other boys' view emerging from behind the back of a bookshelf.

"Finally." Said Henry Jr. Josh just grabs the book and quickly opens it up onto the first page. The other two boys gather around Josh and look at the first page. On the first page is a sketch of a 14-year-old boy and a 14-year-old girl. The girl has crystal blue eyes and dark blond hair that is tied in a Platt and hangs on her right shoulder. The girl has a short beautiful smile and the girl has a short silver tail and a white seashell bra. The girl also has what appears to be a white crystal-like bracelet which resembles the appearance of a seaweed bracelet. The crystal-like bracelet has several small blue and orange gems. While the boy has soaked dark hair messy hair with green eyes and blue tail. In the sketch, the teens are lying down on the sure during early sunset.

"Wow, they look so young." Comments Brendon.

"She kind of looks hot." Says Henry Jr. Josh looks up at Henry Jr before speaking.

"Hey, that's my grandma." Snaps Josh feeling disgusted that his new friend finds his deceased grandma attractive.

"Forget I said anything." Spoke Henry Jr. Josh turns the page.

* * *

 **Page One to four:**

This was only supposed to be a bit of fun. A harmless dare our little adventure to the island off the shore. A simple dare that I and a friend Sophie would steal a boat together and sail over to the island. I've never done something so risky and irresponsible in my life. My cousin pointed that out days ago, she's always pestering me to do something risky to not be good twenty-four seven. Just because she is a natural born troublemaker doesn't mean I have to be right? The moment when I got on the small white boat, my nerves went into overdrive. I kept questioning my decision I know my parents wouldn't approve and if we got caught than by default their church would know and my parents take pride in showing the perfect family image they love so much.

"Hey, no need to worry." Said, Sophie, as held one of Elijah's hands.

"Sorry, just a bit nervous it's not every day we steal a boat," I reply.

"I have to admit this is actually exciting. I never thought we do this." Confessed Sophie before we set sail. The cold night breeze was actually really relaxing and sooner than I thought we arrived on Poseidon's Island originally known as Loki's Island. We decided to explore the jungle which is said to have species of animals that don't exist anywhere else. The jungle is wild we had to tread carefully around snakes and spiders in case they were poisonous! Eventually, we discovered a small waterfall. On a set of cliffs, we were climbing. Sophie suddenly slipped and fell down a hole.

"Sophie," I yelled before following after her.

* * *

Following Sophie down the hole. We discovered something I thought never existed a sea cave with strange symbols on the walls. In the sea cave there lies a pool of water that appears to be connected to the ocean. I couldn't describe how this place felt there were simply no words that I could find to describe this place.

"It's beautiful strange but beautiful." Commented Sophie as she takes in her surroundings.

"It really is for a sea cave," I replied.

"Do you think we are the only ones. Who discovered this place?" Asks Sophie.

"Perhaps, it's not every day someone sails to this island it looks almost magical," I answered this sea cave was truly beautiful not as special as famous landmarks around the world. It's more special because I and Sophie found this place together.

"This dare turned out to be one of the best decisions in our lives." Says Sophie.

"I actually couldn't agree more. For once I'm doing something fun and reckless even if it goes against my parents' expectations." I said.

"I know we are supposed to respect our parents' decisions. And I do try to but sometimes I think they truly try and make our lives miserable. The moment I and my mother have a difference of opinion she threatens to send me to boarding school." Spoke Sophie. I wrap a hand over one of Sophie's shoulders.

"I've always said your mother resembles the wicked witch." I partly joke. Sophie chuckled a little before nudging me slightly in the chest.

"Look up there the moon." Says Sophie. The moon which is overhead makes the water in the sea cave bubble and warm up unexpectedly. The sea cave gets more and more mysterious every second.

"There some crazy stuff going on here," I commented. Sophie to my surprise starts to walk towards the pool. She stops at the edge and turns around slightly and offers one of her hands to me.

"Come on." Speaks Sophie.

"Excuse me, Sophie," I say.

"Jump on in with me. After all, we're already here." Replies Sophie.

"We have no swim clothes you could catch a cold." I pointed out.

"That doesn't matter we are living dangerously tonight. We're making decisions we would never make. This place is special and I don't want to miss any of it." Said Sophie. I sigh she was right we are in a place that I believe shouldn't exist for some reason. I accept her hand and together we walk off the ledge and fall into the pool of water. The symbols on the walls such as the trident shine bright irritating our eyes.

* * *

In the early hours of the following morning. I returned home, I carefully unlock the front door and enter my family home well home is a bit of stretch. After coming in I quickly but quietly lock the door and make my way up to my room. And the moment my head hits the pillow, I fall asleep. The following morning was Sunday and the peaceful slumber is about to end. Banging on Elijah's bedroom door is his mother Mrs Smith.

"Elijah, Elijah get up we have twenty minutes to get to church," Yells Mrs Smith waking Elijah up. Elijah sighs another Sunday meant attending church and keeping up the farecard. In truth in recent weeks the faith he once shared with his parents has dwindled and now he constantly questions everything. Everything ever preached everything his parents have told him.

"Alright, I'm getting ready," I say as I get out of bed. Once out of bed I quickly change into my best clothes which is basically the clothes we have to wear for church and nothing else. I'm now wearing a brown suit. Walking into the bathroom knowing I can't take too long my parents have a thing about being punctual. I turn the tap on and pick up my toothbrush and squeezed some toothpaste onto my toothbrush. As I brush my teeth some of the water on the toothbrush drops onto my hand and suddenly I fall to the ground making a loud thump. I look in horror as lower half of my body is covered in various shades of blue scales making up a tail!

"Oh, my God," I whispered in shock this wasn't normal this couldn't be happening. This has to be a dream. I try my hardest to stand but I just fall hard straight back onto the floor making a 'bang'. It all starts to sink in I can feel my tail cold against the floor. There are no words to describe how out of place I feel.

"Elijah Smith for God sake..." Started Mr Smith. Walking up the stairs.

"Harold don't you dare use his name in vain." Snapped Mrs Smith.

"We can't be late for church, son. All the best benches are taken if we get their late. And we must always pride ourselves on being punctual its one of the life skills employers look for. Of course, you don't have to worry about employers since you'll be taking over the family fishing business one day. But still being punctual is a skill everyone needs in life." Rambles Mr Smith as he reaches the top of the stairs but hasn't turned towards the direction where the bathroom lies with the door open. I can't help but panic in that instant I raise a hand releasing a powerful gust of wind that slams the door shut and locks it! Mr Smith walks over to the bathroom and tries to open the door.

"What on earth open the door, Elijah." Orders Mr Smith.

"Sorry, I can't it's jammed." I lied.

* * *

Sunday service seemed to drag longer than normal. But soon the service ended quicker than I expected. When I got home I was sent to my room for a while just to read the commandments a dozen times. Which was needless to say repetitive and boring these commandments were drilled into my head so much as a child it gives me a headache to read them now. When I'm called down I find myself standing on the front lawn the black Cadillac is covered with mud and dirt.

"What happened to the car?" I asked.

"This is a lesson." Replied Mrs Smith.

"A lesson," I spoke.

"You're going to clean the car with some water and sponge. Think of the car as yourself. You cleaning the car, you will be cleaning yourself of all the past mistakes and remembering what our family strives on." Explained Mr Smith.

"The mud and dirt its going to take more than one bucket and a sponge to clean." I point out.

"Consider your breaks being the time when you go to refill the bucket. Sometimes doing some hard work for others helps ourselves to realise what we lost and how to get them back." Speaks Mrs Smith. Before the two adults walk back inside.

* * *

I end up spending the next few hours. Washing the dirt and mud off the car. That never seemed to end and it wasn't easy whenever my hands hovered over the bucket the water started to act strangely almost as if it had a mind of its own. My heart has been racing for hours always second guessing myself trying not to get water on me. I found a long-ish wooden stick and stabbed it into the sponge. And dipped the sponge into the water. Suddenly from the water bucket, a bubble of water rises and shifts into the shape of a starfish.

"What's in the air today," I said.

"Do you like it? I'm not sure if I got the shape perfect but..." Rambled Sophie, I turned to face her.

"This has all been happening to you too?" I questioned.

"Yes, Elijah this morning I took a bath and I grew a tail it was remarkable and unexpected." Answered Sophie.

"I thought I was the only one," I confess.

"And why would you think that Elijah, we were both in that pool together. If you ever asked me before today if I believed in magic I would have told you not to be silly. But now I'm not sure if there any scientific reasoning behind it." Replied Sophie.

"This is all my fault if I never took what my cousin said so personally. Then we would have never gone over to the Island and I wouldn't become a monster and you wouldn't have this burden." I say.

"Easy there Elijah this has all just happened. We never thought this was possible. You will never be a murder and how can you say you gave me a burden. We've only been mermaids for a couple hours. Let's just take things day by day and besides manipulating water into different shapes like starfish is kind of exciting." Spoke Sophie.

"How do we keep this a secret?" I asked.

"Who knows but one thing is for sure Elijah, is that we won't find it here and I really want to swim a proper swim." Replies Sophie.

 **End of pages one to four:**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Meanwhile, over at the Parole station, Henry works at. Henry is sat at his desk looking at a family photo. The photo was taken at one of the local beaches. Where he and his family just spent time together quality time and for a few hours forgot about demons and warlocks. They were just a loving family. While the twins mostly sunbathed. Himself and his son went swimming in the sea. It was their thing.

Henry always wondered as to why Henry Jr never tried out for the swimming team? After all, to them, he was a natural in the water. Water seemed to be his perfect element. The argument from a few days ago still lingers at home. Henry Jr rarely spoke to them. There were times early after the adoption of Henry Jr that Henry questioned if they made the right decision. Or if they were being selfish by adopting a mortal who will forever be at risk from the forces of evil! Who unlike his mother, aunts, sisters and cousins has no magic to protect himself?

Henry sighs before picking up the phone at his desk and starts to dial Paige's work number. The phone rings three times before being answered.

"Hey, sweetie." Said, Henry.

"What a surprise what are you calling for not cancelling our dinner date are you?" Asks Paige.

"No, but I am thinking this weekend, maybe we should go to the beach for the day its been months since we last went and it might do us good." Answered Henry.

"That's a good idea. Jr has been so distant lately and he and Tamora have been fighting a lot too." Says Paige.

"Then it settles this weekend, we'll head to the beach." Spoke Henry.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

Today is one of the few but special days. When the Mitchell family would spend the day together trying to forget about their demonic troubles and act like a mortal family. The car ride to the beach only took 10 minutes. The twins are wearing modest swimsuits as is Paige. Kat's swimsuit is violet coloured. Tamora's is wearing a pale green swimsuit and Paige is wearing a white swimsuit. While Henry and Henry Jr are wearing swimming trunks. Henry's swimming trunks are just plain black and Henry Jr is wearing white swimming trunks that have dolphins printed on it. Henry Jr was naturally skinny and slightly underweight and shorter than the average height for his age. And he has a breathing problem called Asthma and slight learning difficulties. But he has never let that try and get him down. And avoids the subject being brought up. He would rather focus on anything else.

"Are you sure they're likely to be no demon intrusions?" Asked Kat. Kat loves being a witch but at times questions if she was lucky to be a witch if it was truly something for her.

"There has been very little demonic activity for the past few weeks. I doubt there will be attacking today." Answered Paige.

"If they do we'll be ready and besides our powers have advanced in the past few weeks sis." Said Tamora.

"Its one day we forget about demons and warlocks let's keep it that way." Spoke Henry.

"Fine by me." Says Kat.

* * *

As the day went on the Mitchell family. Did plenty of activities. Such as sunbathing, beach soccer. The next activity was Volleyball an activity which Henry Jr finds himself totally useless at sure he gave it a go a few times. So as the twins play against each other with Paige watching closely as referee knowing how competitive and sly her girls could be! All the while Henry Jr is sitting with his head resting on the top of his knees. Looking at the tides rolling in and out.

"Decided that volleyball isn't the sport for you." Comments Henry gaining his son's attention.

"I've never been good at sports." Replied Henry Jr.

"You're pretty great at swimming." Said, Henry.

"I'm okay I guess it's not like I can join any swim teams." Says Henry Jr.

"And why's that? They must be tryouts." Asks Henry.

"They are some tryouts but you have to be attending the school for over a year. And the principle is strict about having perfect attendance and grades. And out of those three categories, I fit neither." Answered Henry Jr with a frown.

"Well, things might be different maybe they won't find you at this school." Speaks Henry.

"Maybe, I'm just sick of being the new kid Dad." Mumbles Henry Jr, not wanting to make a scene on a wonderful day. Henry sits beside his son on the sand.

"I know moving schools can be tough. I felt out of place all the time moving from one foster home to next schools too." Replies Henry.

"Sometimes, I wish our family was normal. Sometimes I wish there was a world one where there was no demons, warlocks or evil out there. So, you guys didn't have to fight in stupid battles. And you wouldn't have to move me from school to school." Confessed Henry Jr.

"Sometimes we all wish for things. But the sad truth is that our family won't ever be normal not the way most families are. All we can do is take the good with the bad. And these fights help a lot of people improve and save lives. It makes us special." Said, Henry.

"It makes Mom and the twins special. They can go anywhere in the world with only a second thought and for a free by orbing. Kat can slow down time to the point now people are trapped in a split-second. Tamora can destroy something with a mere flick of a wrist. You do amazing things for people who made some very poor decisions. And I'm well I'm just an average person." Says Henry Jr. It hurt Henry to hear his son speak so negatively about himself. But what could he say he married into a magical family he had a choice but Henry Jr didn't have a choice they chose to adopt him.

"I'm going for a swim do want to come?" Asked Henry Jr not wanting to continue this conversation. Henry nods they might as well as Volleyball wasn't something Henry Jr was going to join in and it might lift his and his son's spirits for a while.

"Sure." Answers Henry before the two dive into the ocean.

 **End of Flashback:**

* * *

Meanwhile over in an abandoned warehouse, we have a small group of men and women. Standing looking at a large table that has piles of newspapers each dates different dates across many decades. Along with maps and various records of accidents at sea.

"This was all supposed to be over." Commented a woman who is in her late fifties.

"The magic of Poseidon's Island was supposed to be destroyed decades ago. But it clearly hasn't Caroline." Said a man in his late thirties.

"The Lance witch played our grandparents. They made a deal and the witch broke it. The magic that lies in that island is dangerous and toxic. The mermaid species can't be fully restored they are hard enough to contend with now. As they are truly immortal." Says a woman in her mid-thirties.

"We don't know for sure if the witch did betray our grandparents. They could have been a dozen factors Jeremy, Eliza. Maybe the witch didn't have enough resources or power to fully execute the plan. And a broken water fountain does not equal magic." Spoke Caroline.

"I know what I saw the other day. While working at the school I check and look after the plumbing at the school. There was nothing wrong with the water fountain at least nothing by normal means. The water from the fountain acted like it had a mind of its own or was following someone's desire. And my daughter Sunny's phone gave off sparks before blowing up." Points out, Jeremy.

"As of right now as a precaution. I say we figure out who were the last people to go to the island it is likely to be someone from the school. We get to know them and how their minds work. And maybe this time we use a more powerful witch or coven. We can't leave things to second chances." Instructs Eliza.

"Fine, we meet up here again on Friday." Said Caroline.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Back to the boys. Who are still in the spare room. Now sitting on the floor still reading Elijah's journal/storybook.

"His parents sound charming." Said Brendon.

"More like strict." Spoke Henry Jr.

"Look let's just carry on reading. Its already confirmed that we have hydrokinesis and aerokinesis and Sunny's phone. So that must mean we have some control over electricity." Says Josh.

"But what if we only have one power each?" Asks Henry Jr.

"We won't know until we practice. So right now we can either read some more or practice using these new powers." Answered Josh.

"Let's leave the journal for now. We need to practice and see if we have one power each or have more than one." Replies Brendon.

"Do you guys mind. If I carry on reading. While you're practising?" Asked Henry Jr.

"We do need to gain some control. But I guess its okay maybe you could read the next few pages then train my Mom won't be home for another two hours." Answers Josh.

"Fine," Mumbles Henry Jr not really wanting to practice fearing his lack of patience will only prove he be rubbish at controlling these new powers of theirs.

Brendon and Josh then walk out of the spare room and make their way downstairs and head towards the back garden. In the back garden, the two boys stand near the built-in swimming pool.

"I guess we can practice manipulating water and wind out here." Spoke Brendon.

"Let's try and not cause too much damage." Said Josh.

"Don't worry honey. I'm sure we can handle not doing any damage." Says Brendon. Who then holds out a hand in the direction of the swimming pool. And concentrates for minutes trying to manipulate the water in any way.

"Oh, this is pointless the water isn't listening or following my commands." Snaps Brendon.

"We knew this wasn't going to be easy." Replied Josh.

"This is impossible! Why won't the water bloody do what I want?" Snapped Brendon and in his state of anger causes some water to fall from the sky! Upon being hit by the heavy rain. The two boys quickly transform into mermen and fall back onto the grass.

"Well, you definitely proved we can manipulate water just one a whole different level." Commented Josh.

"Well, at least your garden is intact." Said Brendon.

"If I had my legs I would kick you." Says Josh.

"How long do you think the rain will last?" Questions Brendon.

"I have no idea you caused this rain you have to fix it." Answered.

"May I remind you how noisy your bloody neighbours are. If they catch us like this we will be spending the rest of days in a fish tank at the circus or worse." Replied Brendon. Meanwhile, upstairs Henry Jr is still reading.

* * *

 **Page five:**

Its only been a few weeks since our transformation. And yet it feels like only five minutes ago. I still don't know how to feel about all of this. There seems to be endless pros and cons. And the biggest negative factor is keeping it from my family my parents specifically. The past years it's been harder to keep up the act that they want to be the son they that in their eyes and their circle of friends is perfect. But I'm not and I'm tired of hiding. Yet whenever I want to scream at them to tell them I'm not perfect and I will never be completely what they envisioned. I just can't seem to tell them that. Lately, whenever I've finished my chores and the odd weekend I got off. I and Sophie would spend time at our special place Poseidon's island. There we can be our true selves without fearing what other people will say.

It turns out getting a tail everytime we touch water and controlling water in all three of its forms and manipulating wind. Isn't our only abilities. A because a fellow mermaid entered the sacred pool. This mermaid has a golden tail and an orange seashell bra and looks around to be in her early twenties. The mermaid has very dark brown hair and brown eyes and looks surprised to see them.

"The island has performed its magic again I see." Said the mermaid.

"Oh, so this is where you got your tail too?" Asked Sophie. The mermaid let out a small chuckle.

"No, I'm a natural born mermaid. Unlike you who were bestowed the abilities of merepeople by the ancient magic left behind by Loki and Poseidon." Answers the mermaid.

"Wait the Norse and Greek Gods are real?" Asks Sophie ever since the discovery of magic through their transformation. She has been questioning everything that is linked to magic and what people call magic.

"Yes, they were real at one time. But at last, nothing can truly last forever everyone dies at some point even mermaids and mermen." Answered the mermaid.

"Wait, miss, what do you mean that even mermaids and mermen die?" I questioned.

"Please call me, Cami. Now as for merepeople lifespans is infinite as we are the only true immortal species that have ever existed and likely to exist. But if we ever get bored of our infinite lifespan and feel as if it is time for us to move on. We can simply perform a ritual using a special shell that will suck out our immortality and then we die. Or the second option is to go to a demon called the Sea Hag. Mermaids that go the Sea Hags are those who hearts are becoming to warm up and wish to lead a different life one that is said to be not as free and as ours. The Sea Hag is said to make a deal with a mermaid one solely on her terms where she would grant the mermaid the ability to walk on land for a limited amount of days. And if the mermaid finds a mortal who professes true love the mermaid will become mortal. But if the mermaid should fail then they will use the same shell but that is enchanted by Dark Magic to give up their immortality and hand it over to the Sea Hag to claim for herself." Explained Cami looking filled with sadness. And Sophie notices.

"And you've had experience with that haven't you." Says Sophie.

"My mother and two sisters. The three of them went to the Sea Hag each failed to find true love. The Sea Hag was about to use their immortality to make herself and her two fellow friends truly immortal. A coven of witches intervened and vanquished the Sea Hags friends. Then destroying the shell allowing the immortality to enter the oceans. Before banishing her to a remote cavern." Reveals Cami with tears falling down her face. Sophie feels sympathy for Cami and swims towards her and offers her a shoulder to cry on.

"I'm sorry for your loss Cami. It's sad that people we love die. It leaves a hole in our hearts that can't be filled. But if there was something I learned from losing my grandfather was that their love doesn't leave us it lives on." Spoke Sophie.

"Your compassion and empathy must have been why Poseidon allowed you to become a mermaid. I just hope you will pass Loki's tests that will soon arrive for you." Replied Cami.

"Cami, I am sorry for your loss. But I do have questions. Since me and Sophie are merepeople does that mean we are immortal now?" I ask I couldn't help it but the concept of never dying of not having to worry about one day just dropping dead sounds like paradise!

"No, you don't have immortality as you weren't born from the ocean. Your magic is a gift from this island the birthplace of the first merepeople." Replies Cami. When Cami was a dozen hundreds of years younger than she is now. She could probably understand why a lot of people love the concept of immortality. But now with her mother and sisters deaths. Her immortality is more of a curse than a gift. And she feels guilty of thinking like this because how most other mermaids and mermen see their immortality as one of the purest and desirable gifts.

 **End of Page five:**

* * *

After finishing page five of Elijah's journal. He closes it and decides to leave it on Josh's bed. He wasn't sure if it was okay just to start entering people bedrooms when they aren't with you. But he wasn't sure Josh would want his mom to discover it in the spare room one day. Henry Jr is too trapped in his thoughts to notice the heavy rain pouring down outside until he makes his way to the back door and sees outside Josh and Brendon lying on the grass with their tails exposed! Henry Jr quickly opens the back door and goes to step outside.

"NO, stay inside." Barked Josh. Henry Jr halts realising what would have happened if he did walk outside.

"What happened here?" Asked Henry Jr.

"I got mad and caused it to rain." Said Brendon.

"We don't know how to make it stop." Speaks Josh.

"Maybe I do." Says Henry Jr with a small hint of confidence.

"How?" Asks the other two boys.

"Tam," Replied Henry Jr before closing his eyes remembering a few weeks back when Tamora and Kat's powers starting to advanced. How whenever Tamora got stressed or frustrated even angry. To think of something positive something that she truly loves to do. Which in Tam's case was to embarrass and prank him. Paige told Tam that have a positive emotion as the anchor to focus your power. While a negative emotion to fuel her power. That advice was one of the few times Henry Jr heard something magic related and that was only because it was at one of the weekly family night. Following his mother's instructions first for his positive emotion he thinks back to the first time his mother took him to her workplace Social Services were she worked mostly for children. He got to see how some parts of the adoption process works. It was just a simple day when there was no mention of magic and he got to see a part of his mother that wasn't magical. And as for his negative emotion. He looks back at a time when he was seven and his grandpa almost died in front of his very eyes from a Darklighter's arrow. How terrified and helpless he felt and he hated himself for it and hates himself for it today. The heavy rain falling down from the sky starts to calm down until eventually, it stops raining altogether.

"He did it he stopped the rain." Speaks Josh surprised and happy to see that at least one of them has shown a little control over water.

"But we are still wet." Points out, Brendon. Then Henry Jr makes another hand gesture causing the rainwater that fell onto the ground and his two friends to heat up rapidly fast. Causing steam to manifest and rise for a minute which then vanishes. Once the steam vanishes Josh and Brendon's legs are returned the two boys quickly get up and walk back inside.

"How did you know that you could heat the water?" Asked Josh.

"Your grandpa's journal he mentions how he and Sophie learned to control water in all three of its form and how to better manipulate wind." Answered Henry Jr.

"Did it take them long to master their powers?" Questioned Brendon.

"A few weeks I think I only read a page. But they met a natural born mermaid called Cami. And Cami told them that Poseidon's magic is what gives the island the power to transform us into mermen. And that Loki will bring some tests and that was about it." Answers Henry Jr.

"If only we could find a mermaid. Then maybe we could get more of understanding I'm not sure if the journal will be enough and it would be nice to meet more people like us." Says Josh.

"Well according to Cami naturally born mermaids are immortal. And they must circulate between the oceans a lot." Said Henry Jr.

"So our chances of seeing Cami or another natural-born mermaid is good. The more we swim and visit the pool." Replied Brendon.

"It's likely." Spoke Henry Jr. Josh looks at his phone before speaking.

"You guys should get going. My mom will be back soon." Said Josh.

"You're right but about outside the rain may have stopped but it streets will have a dozen puddles and the traffic." Pointed out, Brendon.

"Hang on I'm sure we have spare raincoats and wellies somewhere." Spoke Josh who runs over to the cupboard below the stairs and takes out two raincoats, two pairs of wellies and two plastic bags. Then returns to his friend and boyfriend.

"Here you go put your trainers in the bags and put the coats and wellies on. Since tomorrow the weekend. I say we go and search for a mermaid maybe we bump into Cami." Says Josh.

* * *

Just as Henry Jr enters his house through the front door. He is greeted by his older sister Kat.

"We were worried when we got back from Magic School and saw you weren't here." Said Kat.

"School ended early because of something to do with the plumbing." Replies Henry Jr.

"Why didn't you come straight home?" Asks Kat not in a rude or contradancing tone though.

"I don't have a key. And I have no credit to ring or text. All though I'm surprised I don't have a magical harness on me twenty-four seven." Answers Henry Jr.

"I was just asking don't say that around Tam it will only give her ideas." Replied Kat.

"I'm tired I'm just going upstairs to get some sleep. Before dinner." Says Henry Jr as he walks over to the stairs.

"Oh, Henry." Spoke Kat.

"What?" Questioned Henry Jr.

"We're going to the beach tomorrow." Responds Kat leaving Henry Jr standing there in horror and fear!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

When Brendon arrived home. He finds his sister Lydia painting on a medium canvas standing. Using oil paint.

"Hey sis," Said Brendon.

"Hey, there I got a call saying the school was cancelled because of plumbing issues." Replies Lydia.

"Yeah, something massive went wrong with a water fountain." Says Brendon.

"You know sis, I can still get a job for weekends. And I don't need one of the latest cell phone models." Spoke Lydia. Lydia turns away from her canvas and faces her little brother.

"There no need for you to get a job not yet. You're still in school and your education is the first priority." Responds Lydia.

"But sis, it's not fair that you have to handle the bills and finances. Ever since... ever since our parents passed. We should share the responsibilities." Reasons Brendon.

"NO! You're a child it's my responsibility to look after us. I have everything under control. You don't need to worry." Snaps Lydia.

"Fine forget I said anything." Mumbles Brendon knowing when to not fight back.

* * *

Brendon goes to his room and takes off the coat and wellies he's borrowed and put them aside. Brendon lies down on his small grey camp bed. His room wasn't much just a few cardboard boxes, a small dresser which holds clothes that are too big for Brendon making them baggy. Josh always complained about how scruffy Brendon looks only if he knew the truth. Ever since Josh's parents died Lydia had to become the breadwinner for her and her brother. She had to take on all the responsibilities their parents shared. They didn't have as much money as they did before so they did/do their best to manage. Brendon just lies down on his bed and thinks to himself about the past events. Thinking of all the new things and possibilities he has now since becoming a merman. But finds a massive downside to this. This downside was his sister the two are so close to one another. And what if by now being a merman it could mess up their relationship? Before Brendon could ponder any more his phone lets off its notification sound. Brendon checks his phone.

 **Messages:**

 **Henry Jr: Brendon, I have a major problem!**

 **Brendon: What major problem are we talking about?**

 **Henry Jr: Magical.**

 **Brendon: Wait exactly what is going on?**

 **Henry Jr: My Dad is taking me and my sisters to the beach tomorrow.**

 **Brendon: WHAT! Are you serious? You can't go to the beach with your parents and sisters. Hello, vast amounts of water.**

 **Henry Jr: I know but they're not listening. I don't know what to do.**

 **Brendon: You need to find a way out of it.**

 **Henry Jr: I know but how they are all saying it will be fun considering all the demon attacks lately.**

 **Brendon: You just need to figure something out.**

 **Henry Jr: I'll try.**

 **End of messages:**

* * *

Back at Josh's place, he sits on his bed looking at an old photo of him and his grandpa Elijah. In the photo, Josh was six Josh smiles looking at the photo of him and Elijah that was taken in the old playroom. Often Josh wonders what his relationship with his grandpa would be like this age what he would teach him about being a merman. Josh wonders as to why his grandpa gave up his powers although he hasn't got to end of his family old journal/storybook. He can't remember a time when his grandpa went swimming with the family that he ever showed a tail.

"Why would you give up something so special and fantastic?" Asks Josh not expecting a direct answer from his grandpa considering he died when Josh was ten.

"I wish that someone how we could talk to each other again. So that I could have answers." Said Josh before.


End file.
